


My Favorite Place

by suwubin



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Just Very Soft In General, M/M, Morning Kisses, Or at least I tried to, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Soft Huening Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suwubin/pseuds/suwubin
Summary: Hueningkai stumbles into the wrong room and Yeonjun doesn’t have it in him to carry the younger back to his own bed.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66





	My Favorite Place

**Author's Note:**

> for the ten last stars with txt event hosted by @miintaexty on twitter!
> 
> title taken from the song i had on loop while writing, ‘favorite place’ by all time low <3

It’s late at night, at around 1 am when Yeonjun feels a weight sink right beside him in his bed. Alarmed, the college student was about to pull out years of taekwondo under his belt when he smells the familiar telltale scent of baby powder.

Cautiously, while waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, he reaches out a finger to prod at the intruder and comes across a very squishy cheek.

As a self-proclaimed professional cheek squisher, he knows this lump of flour-like mass can only belong to one person.

And true enough, he peers down and comes face-to-face with his very adorable yet sleep-deprived boyfriend of 3 months hogging his blanket.

Hueningkai has always been passionate about music for as long as Yeonjun has known him. When the older had gone to the states as part of an exchange program with other middle school students across Korea, he had sat next to the other boy on the flight there. 

Although none of them had exchanged nothing but awkward greetings then, they slowly warmed up to one another throughout their stay because of their shared interest in music. Yeonjun was more than eager to show off his dancing to the beat of any music, and Hueningkai proudly performed his favorite songs on the piano.

After that, they exchanged contact info and kept in touch throughout the remainder of their pre-college years. They were fated to meet again four years later when Hueningkai was accepted into the same college as Yeonjun.

While Yeonjun was a bit jealous that the other had undergone a huge growth spurt in the time they had last seen each other, he was still the shy yet confident, quiet but had the most endearing laugh, creative, plushie-loving boy from four years ago. As he grew older, he also grew cuter and more handsome than Yeonjun had remembered, so he couldn’t help but fall for him, slowly but surely.

It took all of his wits to man up and confess almost a year after reconnecting, and the leap was all worth it when Hueningkai said yes with a smile, cheeks flushed pink, before running up to kiss him in excitement.

Yeonjun might have staggered a bit at the impact, but he didn’t fail to catch him and hold him tight as they kissed.

Three months later, and Yeonjun still can’t believe how lucky he is to have Hueningkai as his boyfriend. Even in between their busy schedules, with Yeonjun practicing his dance routine and Hueningkai practicing song composition, they were fortunate to find time to have dates or visit the other when they practically lived in their respective studio rooms. 

And it was in that passion that they both shared towards their majors that also made them worry for one another. Today, it seemed, was not an exception as to how many hours the younger ended up staying late practicing.

In Hueningkai’s haste to give his tired body a rest, he probably mistook the older’s room for his own that he shared with his roommate a few doors down the hall. Since he had the keys to both rooms in the same keyring, it was no wonder he managed to open the older’s door without much thought. 

Yeonjun was glad he called it a day much earlier than the younger to witness this adorable mistake unfold.

He could just carry the younger back to his room without rousing him from his slumber, but he wasn’t going to pass on an impromptu cuddle session with his boyfriend like this.

So instead, he settles on arranging them both so that they’re under the blanket together, bodies on their sides and facing one another.

No matter how much his Kai grows, he never fails to shrink and fit snug into his arms when they hug, Yeonjun absently notes.

As the older gently brushes the other’s bangs away, Hueningkai lets out a small whine that Yeonjun is worried he woke him up, but sighs in relief when the younger just snuggles closer to the nearest source of warmth, which was Yeonjun himself.

Arms snake around his waist and bring him closer, probably mistaking the older as one of his many plushies that litter his bed. Hueningkai rubs against the juncture of the older’s neck and shoulder, which almost makes Yeonjun laugh at the ticklish sensation.

In turn, Yeonjun cradles Hueningkai’s head in his own arms and buries his head against the younger’s soft locks. Before he dozes back to sleep, he kisses the top of his head, breathing in the comforting scent of baby powder mingling with his own earthy scent and it feels like he’s at home.

At home, where Hueningkai is right beside him.

His favorite place.

* * *

Hueningkai wakes up that morning with the cold December air freezing his feet that escaped the confines of his blanket.

As his eyelids blink the sleep away from his eyes, he barely recognizes the face of his lovely boyfriend greeting him first thing in the morning, the older still fast asleep.

He also notes he had his arms around the older and suddenly he’s wide awake.

What was he doing in his boyfriend’s room?

He remembers going back to the dorms, opening the room he shared with Taehyun, and crashing onto his bed after dropping all his stuff on the floor. He now realizes with his brain now running at full capacity that he opened the wrong door.

He’s so embarrassed for crashing his boyfriend’s room without the other’s knowledge, he can feel himself growing redder and redder by the second.

His hyung didn’t even bother to wake him up and just rolled with it! He just knows he’s going to be teased later.

But knowing Yeonjun, he’d kiss his pout away and tell him he didn’t mind, cooing about how adorable his boyfriend is.

The older has always been cool like that, which was how Hueningkai had come to like him a lot even after years of being apart.

Hueningkai was too busy internally panicking to notice the other slowly waking up as well, until he heard his voice call out and he snapped out of his thoughts.

“Oh, you’re up?” Yeonjun says groggily, rubbing his eyes with one hand.

“Y-Yeonjun-hyung?” Hueningkai addresses the older, still somehow hoping this was just a dream.

“Mnh?” the older mumbles, sinking further into his pillow, smooshing his cheek against it.

Yup, not a dream.

Hueningkai softens at his boyfriend’s actions. The younger remembers the older isn’t a morning person.

So he thinks, _to hell with it,_ and pecks him on the lips to rouse him awake.

Yeonjun flushes immediately and Hueninkai can’t help but chuckle at how cute his boyfriend is.

“Good morning, hyungie,” he says, stealing another kiss. “I’m sorry for crashing your bed last night.”

Yeonjun just hums and kisses him back.

“S’okay, you’re lucky you’re so cute that I can’t even be angry ‘bout it,” Yeonjun replies, slurring some of his words from sleep. He pinches the younger’s cheek to prove his point.

“Oh no, my hyungie is definitely much cuter,” Hueningkai replies, brushing against the sensitive spot behind the older’s ear that rewards him with a pleased purr rumbling from Yeonjun’s throat.

Yeonjun tangles their legs together and sinks into Hueningkai’s chest.

“Can we sleep some more? Don’t wanna get up yet,” he asks, as if Hueningkai would actually consider the option to say no.

The younger holds him tighter in his embrace and brushes his hand against the older’s blue hair.

“Of course hyung. I don’t want to get up either.”

No one in their right mind would leave their favorite place for anything. 

So they drift back to sleep like that, hands intertwined, the rhythm of their own heartbeats serving as a lullaby.

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! i had lots of free time since it’s the holidays so i considered writing a drabble for yeonkai day but i think my brain had too much fun with it and so i wrote 1k words of yeonkai fluff hsjdkfkdk
> 
> i hope you enjoyed reading! come find me at @choisuwubin on twitter >o<


End file.
